narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akasuki
Akasuki is an S-rank missing-nin who grew up with the Akatsuki. Her true parents are unknown shinobi from Konohagakure. *Rest of Data will be coming soon (Oc to NomnomKakashi on Deviantart/ Z Lawliet on Fanfiction) Background At 4 months old she was found in the forest by Pein who adopted her into the Akatsuki. She had a twin known by Ai who was taken in by Kakashi Hatake. It is thought Madara killed her parents and split her and her sister up for a bit of fun. Madara watched over her just for the fun he never was going to help her if she was going to die. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha when she was a child adopted her into their family as she and Sasuke were good friends and they were happy that their son would smile and play like a normal child when around her. For a while she hated Itachi when he came to the Akatsuki and she found out that he had murdered his entire clan except for Sasuke; since she saw them as her other family she hated him for a while until he explain the reasons in which case she forgave him and both began to date. Personality Akasuki is like Hidan, she is foul mouthed but can be kind and caring. When Deidara first joined the Akatsuki she was warm and welcoming even though both of them argued like a married couple. She and Itachi have always been very close and her personality changes when around him into a sweeter young lady than what she is when around her dad. In Part 2 she hasn't changed that much except she seems to have a lot more fight in her and is always raging for a fight with her children or husband. Itachi tends to keep the kids away when she is having a rant. Since she no longer lives with the main Akatsuki group and doesn't see her Dad much, every time they meet they fight causing damage to the house or surrounded wooded area. Appearance Akasuki had long black hair reaching half way down her back. She has a Konoha headband which was given to her by Orochimaru, like all the Akatsuki members it has the noticeable slash through the middle of the symbol. She wears a Jashin necklace loosely around her neck which was given to her by Hidan on her sixteenth birthday. Her eyes are a stormy blue which seem to hold a lot of anger and even bits of pain. She wears the Akatsuki cloak with a dark red vest top with black shorts and two weapon pouches on each leg. Her left pouch hides her cigs and her other pouch is full of kunai and shuriken; she is left handed and that tends to confuse her foes. Also she carries two katana on her belt and a scythe on her shoulder but tends to leave that at home. She has a weak right knee and scars covering her body from where a limb or a stab wound has been stitched up. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *Akasuki's favorite food is apples dipped in sugar *Dislikes tomatoes simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference All of the art used on this page is my art and therefore please do not use any of it. Also Akasuki is my character and please don't use her unless you ask me and i will think about it. Category:DRAFT